Mobile Services Switching Center-Servers (MSC-Servers) as they exist today have a fixed number of processors. All mobile subscribers which are served by an MSC-Server are processed by the same processor(s).
The fixed number of processors and the fact that all subscribers are processed by the same processor lead to the following disadvantages:
Capacity enhancements are possible only by replacing hardware or adding additional nodes in the network—either one of the aforementioned capacity enhancement is visible in the network. Such addition of hardware, however, leads to a situation making reconfigurations in the network necessary. This is on the one hand time consuming and on the other hand expensive.
A failure of a processor leads to a temporary outage for all subscribers. In today's communication system even a temporary outage is not acceptable, even more since some customers require specified availabilities, which need to be guaranteed.
To achieve a redundant system, all processors need to be duplicated, but in this case a double failure leads to a temporary outage for all subscribers.
Furthermore, such systems are not used in a cost-effective manner, since they are not used in a uniform manner.
The basic idea of the MSC-Server blade cluster (100) is to have a variable number of blades (110-1,110-2, . . . 110-(n+m−1), 110-(n+m)) which offer MSC-Server functionality, so called MSC-Server blades, see FIG. 1a. 
Each Server blade may offer a set of functions. These functions may encompass the function of a MSC-Server, a Gateway Mobile Services Switching Center (GMSC-Server) and a Visitor Location Register (VLR). All mobile subscribers which are served by a Server blade cluster (100) should be distributed over the available Server blades (110-1,110-2, . . . 110-(n+m)).
To achieve a redundant system, each subscriber can be served not only by one of the Server blades (110-1,110-2, . . . 110-(n+m)) but by two or more.
Thus, a failure of one Server blade (110-1,110-2, . . . 110-(n+m)) can be compensated by other Server blade(s) of the affected subscriber.
By the usage of a signaling proxy (120-1,120-2), which may communicate with MSC-S blades (110-1,110-2, . . . 110-(n+m−1), 110-(n+m)) via an appropriate protocol such as SCTP/IP (300), the Server blades (110-1, . . . 110-(n+m−1), 110-(n+m)) may not be visible outside of the MSC-Server blade cluster (100) and other nodes may see the MSC-Server blade cluster (100) as a single node.
The signaling proxy (120-1,120-2) may communicate via any kind of interface offering one or more appropriate protocols such as Time Division Multiplex (TDM,130), Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM,140), Internet Protocol (IP,150) with respective networks such as a Radio Access Network (RAN,160) and/or a Core Network (CN,170).
Furthermore, the MSC-S Blade Cluster (100) may contain one or more interfaces (190-1,190-2,200-1,200-2) for Operation and Maintenance Functions for the Site Infrastructure and for the individual server blades (110-1,110-2, . . . 110-(n+m)) and/or the Signaling Proxy (120-1,120-2).